


Drabbling Through History

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles dealing with historical and mythical characters and situations. Each drabble stands on its own. Please see individual chapter headers for rating and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Birds and Beagles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts), [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [kaffyr (kaffyrutsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts), [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts), [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



> Many thanks to Canaan for betaing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack on a voyage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Jack/historical MC  
>  **Rating:** Adult (explicit sex)  
>  **A/N:** Written as a [stocking stuffer](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/137075.html?thread=1942131#t1942131) for Poetry. You did say you shipped Jack/everyone... :)

"Falling asleep on me?" Jack looked back over his shoulder.

"Eh? Oh, sorry..." His lover started moving his hips again halfheartedly.

"Hey, if you're not in the mood, just say so." Jack smiled. "That whole idea about shagging on every one of these islands was just a lark."

"No, I want to. Sorry, I was distracted by these finches."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're balls-deep in my arse and you get distracted by _finches_?"

"Well, it's just... Is it me, or do they look different on every island?"

Jack grinned. "I think you might be on to something there, Charley..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: In case anyone[missed the reference.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_voyage_of_HMS_Beagle#Gal.C3.A1pagos_Islands) And yes, I took some liberties with the details. ;)_


	2. Of Birds and Beagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why history books should mention suppliers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** OCs, (the Doctor)  
>  **Rating:** All Ages
> 
> Written as a [stocking stuffer](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/145229.html?view=1951053#t1951053) for Lindenharp.

When the flame still burnt after four days, the High Priest asked the shamash, "Did Jusuf say anything when you bought the olives to make oil?"

The shamash rubbed his nose. "Jusuf wasn't at the market this week."

"Whom did you buy from, then?"

"New merchant. Had a blue booth by the goat pen – barely more than a box. I pitied him."

"What did he say?"

"That he'd brought them from a special place. Thought he was just haggling."

The High Priest looked at the Eternal Flame thoughtfully, wondering if God had sent this miracle in a blue box.


	3. Modern Ingenuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor fixes a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Nine/Jack/Rose, other  
>  **Beta:** : [stocking stuffer](http://canaana.livejournal.com/profile) for Kaffyr.

"This side looks good!" Rose shouts. She's using the scanner the Doctor gave her to check the stability of the beams.

Jack's scanning the other side with his wristcomp, making adjustments. "Over here's good, too!"

The Doctor eyes the construction critically, using the screwdriver to tighten some of the connectors.

He signals to the man below. "All right, roll it in."

A few minutes of groaning and swearing later, the Doctor nods with an air of satisfaction.

"There you go. No more of that silly 'balancing it' business. You want to keep a boulder on a hilltop, you use scaffolding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In case anyone[missed the reference.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sisyphus)_   
> 


	4. Of Couches and Crazies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy tries one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Eleven, Amy, historical MC  
>  **Rating:** All Ages  
>  Written as a [stocking stuffer](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/123538.html?view=1975954#t1975954) for Eponymous_rose.

"So, what do you think?" she asked the psychiatrist.

He rubbed his beard. "Well, young lady. This is indubitably serious. I shall have to send you to the clinic."

"But, doctor!" She anxiously twisted a lock of her long hair around a finger. "I'm not crazy!"

The psychiatrist sighed. "Your story clearly proves that you're delusional. I assure you, there are no flying boxes and no doctors from other worlds–"

*

A loud scream made the Doctor look up from the book he was reading in the waiting room. "Amy!" he shouted, jumping up. "Please tell me you didn't bite Sigmund!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: In case anyone[missed the reference](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigmund_Freud)._


	5. And the Funny Thing Was, No One Ever Noticed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Ten/Jack  
>  **Rating:** All Ages  
>  Written as a [stocking stuffer](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/102713.html) for Calliopes_pen. With thanks for posting the _Fannish Items of Interest_. I always enjoy those. :)

"There's no way you're bringing _that_ onto my TARDIS, Jack!"

"He's strand–"

"Nope. Non. Nyet. Nein. Ss*Rtx'kl!"

"He's got nowhere else to go!"

"It'll get muddy lake water all over the floors! And it won't fit in the pool!"

" _His_ name's Al, and he's been stuck on Earth for over 2000 years!" Jack's voice drops. "I know what that's like."

The Doctor's eyes soften. He sighs. "Oh, all right then. S'ppose we can give him a lift home. But don't blame me if Inverness's tourism industry nosedives when word gets around that there's no longer a monster in Loch Ness!"  



	6. Equus ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration can lurk in the strangest of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kaffyr. With thanks to Canaan for betaing!

The men sat looking at the ocean. They'd come here to clear their heads, soothe nerves frazzled by the ten-year siege. And still no closer to victory.

An unearthly noise rent the air. They jumped up, swords drawn. 

"Look!" One pointed to the beach. A blue box had appeared on the sand. 

"It must be from the gods," the other whispered, awed. 

The side of the box opened. Two men appeared, carrying a boat.

"How did they fit—"

A young woman emerged, leading a horse. They wandered off into the dunes.

Odysseus turned to Epeios. "I've just had an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone [missed the reference](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trojan_horse#Literary_accounts). Also, "equus" is Latin for "horse."


	7. No Time Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS picks up a hitchhiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kaffyr as a 2012 stocking stuffer. Thanks to Canaan for betaing.

The August sun beat down on dusty hills. A sound of screeching metal rent the air as a blue box materialized.

The door opened, and a man stumbled out backwards, bowing and stammering words of gratitude. He turned and ran off to the south. 

Three figures watched him leave. 

"Think he'll be okay?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Not far from here."

"Can you believe he was gonna _run_ the whole way?" Rose sighed. 

"After that battle, too!" Jack shook his head. 

The Doctor scoffed. "Probably would've given himself a heart attack. It's more than twenty six miles from Marathon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone [missed the reference](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marathon#Origin). The title is taken from Robert Browning's poem [Pheidippides](http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Pheidippides), which is based on a different version of the same legend.


End file.
